Destiny At First Sight
by awilcox22
Summary: This is a little teaser. Comment if I should contuine. Don't know how often I will update but will do my best to do it often. But Loren is having a flashback. And asking herself about her life.
1. Chapter 1

I watched you walk by. Not noticing me. You pushed me away. You abused me. Why am I here? Why are you hurting me? Am I not good enough? Where are you? It's been 14 years. You never said goodbye. You just left.

Loren has a flashback to 14 years ago.

"Daddy where's mommy?" 4 year old Loren asked.

"In her room sweetie, I will be back in a few hours. Can you go tell mommy goodbye for me?" Trent asked.

"Okay I will be right back okay?" Loren asked?

Loren runs to her dad and moms room.

"Mommy daddy is going out to get stuff he said he will be back?" Loren told her mommy.

"Okay sweetie tells daddy I said I love him." Nora said.

Loren runs back to the living room but does not find her dad Trent. She ran around the house calling "Daddy" but she didn't see or hear him at all. She finally decided to go to her parent's room to see if her dad was in there with her mom.

"Mommy is daddy in here?" Loren questioned.

"No honey, why you ask?" Nora said.

"Because I can't find him he said he would wait." Loren started cry. She was divested that her dad didn't wait for her. He didn't even say goodbye. She was crying harder now. He did this all the time to her. Always tricked her to say goodbye to her mom for him and say he would wait but be gone for days straight without saying goodbye to either one of them.

There's a teaser for comment if I should continue…

I don't any rights to Hollywood Heights.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been days since they last saw Trent. Loren cries herself to sleep every night. Her mom tries to stay strong for Loren, but when Loren goes to sleep Nora cries hours straight a night.

End of flashback for Loren and now to where she is in the real world.

Loren was sitting on her hill at her spot when she thought about all of that. She didn't realize she was crying the whole time, but they were silent and light. She also didn't know someone just walked up the hill heard her crying. He walked up to her tapped her shoulder and asked, "Are you okay?"

She wiped her tears away fast and turned around. She couldn't believe who was standing right in front of her.

Eddie's POV

So I was home sitting on coach, and decided to go to my spot. I live in Hollywood and paparazzi are always following me so I had to go out my back exit of my penthouse. It took about a half hour for me to get there. I pulled up to a parking spot and walked up to the hill. The closer I got to the hill I heard quit sobs. When I got to the top of the hill I saw a brunette girl with her knees to her chest and crying. I walked up behind her not knowing what to do and asked, "Are you okay?"

She turned around. You could tell she has been crying. The thing that shocked me the most was her beauty. Her beautiful hazel brown eyes staring back at me. She was trying to speak but kept stuttering. I think she was trying to ask if I was really Eddie Duran. Now thinking of it I forgot my disguise. Should I tell her? Yes.

"Yes I'm Eddie Duran, but that doesn't matter. All the matters are you okay?" I said. She looked shocked. She stood up, she kind of look like she was about to run. And to my guess I was right. She tried to run but I grabbed her wrist spun her around with her head to my chest. She tried to push away. But I was too strong.

She's been crying in my shoulder for about an hour. She relaxed in my arms a while ago. She started to stop crying about 10 minutes ago. Her breathing became real slow. I looked down at her and she was asleep. I picked her up bridal style, and carried her to my car. I set her down in the passenger seat and buckled her up. I shut her door real quiet and ran to my side got in my car and started the car and drove away.

Loren's POV

I just woke up in a bed. I didn't recognize the room at all and started to freak out. I jumped out of the bed and walked to the door. I noticed something on the wall. I turned around and looked at a picture of Max, Katy, and Eddie Duran. Why would someone have a picture of them in there house. That's when I noticed how huge this persons room was. It was bigger than my house. Oh my god. They even have there own bathroom.

I finally walked out of this person's room and walked down stairs. There was a guy in the kitchen. I could barley see him. All I could see was he had not shirt on and sweatpants. I walked towards the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen the guy turned around and I stared back. His eyes where brown. I could not believe I was standing in his house. The one and only Eddie Duran.


End file.
